Night Rain
by xxCindaxx
Summary: Kisame thinks of Amaya as an annoyance. She constantly annoyed him when they were children, pestering him to play ninja with her. When he finally gives in, he realises that what came with that decision was something he didn't expect. Now, many years later, Kisame is nostalgic about those memories and remembers a good friend.
1. Night 1

Night Rain

Night #1

* * *

"You're Kisame Hoshigaki, right?"

A blue skinned boy with gill-like features turned to face the voice. The boy blinked his small dark eyes once and nodded, ignoring the strange looks from passer-by's who stared in his direction.

In front of him was a young child similar to his own age. He couldn't tell their gender due to the unruly straight short purple hair and big eyes the colour of the night sky. That person wore a casual plain T-shirt and long shorts.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Kisame asked with caution. Suspicion was building inside of him. He'd seen this kid around. Who was this person and why had they called out to him? Were they an adult ninja disguised as a kid? The spikey blue haired boy's eyes narrowed.

"I'm Amaya! Amaya Mizushima! I see you all the time! Do you want to play with me?" Amaya grinned, showing gaps between her teeth.

Kisame realised that it was a girl due to the high voice and name. He thought back to the girls he'd seen in the academy, who all had their hair and dresses neat and the complete opposite of Amaya.

"You see me all the time? Why do you want to play with me?" He questioned. People didn't often ask him to play. He had grown to be fine with it.

"Yeah! I see you all the time. We live next to each other! I can't believe you don't even see me!" Amaya sulked, hunching over slightly, before she bounced back up and nodded, "Yes, yes! Let's play together!"

She was so bubbly and bouncy that it was almost annoying. Kisame suppressed a sigh. "Yeah, I mean why do you want to play?"

The girl stared at him as if he was missing a crucial point. "What do you mean why I want to play? I have fun because I play. So, let's have fun!" Amaya reached forward to grab Kisame's hand. The moment she touched it, Kisame jerked it away. Surprise etched itself on her face. "Kisame?"

The blue boy sighed and let his arm dangle. He wasn't so sure why this girl wanted to get so close to him. Sure, he had seen her around near his house, but he thought she was just passing by. But it was because she lived next door.

"Amaya!"

"Daddy?" The female turned around to see her father running up to her from the distance, stopping near the girl.

Kisame saw the similarities between the duo – they shared the same purple hair, albeit the father's was a tad lighter, and the same dark blue eyes.

 _So she was_ his _daughter…_ Kisame thought with understanding. He had met the father before on several occasions. He helped him adjust when he first moved in next door by himself.

"I see you've already met Kisame." The father smiled and nodded his head in greeting to Kisame. The boy did the same.

Kisame mentally sighed. He could let his guard down a little due to the fact that she was his daughter. He thought of her to be an assassin or someone dangerous, but now that it's been cleared, he wasn't as cautious.

"Yeah! We were just going out to play!" Amaya grinned at Kisame before turning to her father, Sho, with the same grin.

"Hey…I didn't say I was going to play with you." Kisame deadpanned.

 _Does this girl not listen to people…?_

"Amaya, what did I say about forcing people to play with you?" The father gave her daughter a stern look.

The girl chewed her bottom lip and stared at the ground. "…that I shouldn't do that."

"That's my girl." He smiled and nodded his head in approval, patting her head gently. Amaya lit up like a light bulb. Sho turned to Kisame, "Sorry about Amaya. She really likes playing ninja and wants everyone to play with her. She wants to be a ninja in the future."

"Is she in the academy?" Kisame asked. He had just started the academy a few days ago. He didn't remember seeing her among the others.

The fatherly figure nodded and smiled. "Yes. She started a few days ago. It should have been around the same time as you. Amaya has been telling me that she sees you around and wants to be your friend."

Amaya puffed up her embarrassed cheeks and hit her father's leg. "Daddy! Don't tell him that!"

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed and apologized. He found it cute that his daughter was like this.

Kisame just stared at the display. He felt a little envious that she had a parent; one he didn't have. It annoyed him a little that they were purposely in front of him, showing off the family bond they possessed.

"Kisame! Let's play ninja!" Amaya grinned and extended her hand.

"No." Kisame's eyes narrowed at the hand. He curtly turned on his heel and walked off.

Amaya just stared at his back in disbelief, her dark eyes widening with shock. Her arm flopped back to her side and she frowned, her hands clenching into fists.

Noticing the action, the father placed a hand on Amaya's shoulder, hoping he could quell her anger.

"Now, now, Amaya." He spoke gently. "Calm down."

"But daddy, I'm not angry…I just don't get why he doesn't want to play. Did I say something bad?" Amaya raised her brow and tried to think of the reason. She couldn't think of anything.

 _It's good she's not mad…_ Sho gave a gentle sigh.

"Come on, let's go back home. I'll tell you a little bit about Kisame." He held his daughter's hand in his and they travelled back to their home.

* * *

"Kisame is an orphan. He lives by himself next door." A hot cup of water was placed in front of the young girl.

"An orphan? What's that?" Amaya asked, taking the cup in her hands. She blew the water to let it cool faster.

"An orphan is someone who doesn't have any parents." Sho explained.

"Doesn't have a mommy or daddy?" Amaya's eyes were widened at the thought of that, but then she stared into the water, seeing the reflection of the top of her head. "He doesn't have a mommy as well…"

"Amaya, this topic is probably a little sensitive for Kisame. He might not want to talk about this." Sho warned his daughter.

"Okay!" Amaya nodded. "But I'll still keep asking him to play ninja. I want to be his friend." She grinned at the end.

Sho gave her a warm smile, taking a sip from his mug. He was proud and happy that his young daughter wanted to make friends, even after being brushed off many times. He remembered she used to cry after the girls wouldn't play with her because she didn't dress like them or act like them, but she learned to accept it and try harder on other things instead.

"Why do you want to make friends with Kisame so much?" The older male enquired.

"Well…" Amaya frowned a little, staring at the table. She faced her father, "The other kids don't want to play with him because he looks different. They say he looks like a shark and that he'll eat them if they play with him." Amaya shook her head, "But I think that's dumb! Isn't Kisame like us? We all look different so are we going to eat each other if we play with each other?"

Sho's dark blue eyes widened with shock at his daughter's reasoning. It was quite smart, considering she had just entered the academy.

 _It's good she's not prejudiced. Is she inclined to be his friend because she had been in a similar position?_

"I want to be friends with Kisame because he's lonely." said Amaya.

"Lonely?" The father quizzed.

"He's always by himself because no one plays with him." The female clarified. She paused. "He looks lonely. I don't like when people are lonely. Because lonely people will cry. I don't like crying." Amaya stared straight into her father's eyes, her gaze unfaltering.

What Amaya said brought back a flood of memories. When Amaya was born, her mother died. Sho was devastated and cried often due to the loss of the woman he loved most. It continued even until Amaya grew older, but she could tell that her father had been shedding tears, however brief they were.

The older Mizushima searched her eyes; trying to find the truth. It was all there, displayed as a billboard right in front of him. She was earnest.

 _Sho thought,_ _ **'I don't like when people are lonely. Because lonely people will cry. I don't like crying.'**_ _You don't want others to be lonely; yet you're afraid of being lonely yourself? What an honest child._

He smiled and nodded his head. "Do your best, Amaya."


	2. Night 2

Night Rain

Night #2

* * *

"Kisame! Let's play ninja!"

The boy with shark characteristics pressed his lips together, knowing full well who that voice belonged to.

 _What an annoying girl…_ he thought with irritation. He could feel the stares of the kids from the academy. He could hear the whispers that awakened to gossip about Kisame and Amaya.

"Look, I told you I don't want to." Kisame faced his neighbour, turning half his body towards her.

"That was yesterday. Today is today. Do you want to play today?" Amaya asked with a smile.

Kisame wanted to rip that smile off her face; why was she smiling so happily at him? Was she pitying him because he didn't play with the others?

"I. Don't. Want. To." Kisame hissed each word and glared at the female with night coloured eyes.

The kids around the area were all watching closely. They were shocked that Amaya had even gone up to the dangerous child with sharp teeth – something they wouldn't dare to do. Why did she extend a hand out to him? What was she trying to gain?

Kisame took a glance at Amaya's expression. The happiness had dimmed down a notch, but was still there. His eye twitched, seeing her still display that emotion.

"Don't ask me again." Kisame frowned and stomped off, his fists clenched.

Amaya followed his body with her eyes. He was angry because she had asked him to play? Why? Amaya didn't get it.

"Amaya-kun, don't talk to him! He'll eat and kill you if you become friends with him!" A female classmate whispered to the girl.

Amaya ignored the masculine honorific (which was due to her short style and clothes) and stared at Kisame's retreating back, choosing not to reply back to her classmate.

 _He'll eat and kill me, huh?_

* * *

Amaya glanced at the girls on the side lines. They were watching her and the boys play a game of catch, where they had to throw a ball at each other and catch it. If they dropped it, they were out.

Amaya was the only female playing. She normally played with the boys and was sometimes mistaken as one. She didn't mind too much, since she thought highly and equally of both genders. But it did irk her when she wasn't able to play with the girls because they thought she was too much like a guy.

"Amaya! Over here!" A boy jumped with his arms stretched, hoping for her to pass to him. The young female threw the ball. As she did, her eyes caught sight of a flash of blue.

It was Kisame. He was watching them play from behind a large tree. His gaze lingered on Amaya, who had caught him, before he left with an impassive expression.

"Ah! You dropped it! You're out!" A few boys cheered. The boy that Amaya had thrown the ball to had dropped it. He groaned and made his way to the sidelines where the other kids sat.

Amaya's dark blue eyes had gone back to tree. Her gaze loitered for a moment before she made up her mind. She focused her attention back to the game.

 _I'll definitely get him to say 'yes'._

* * *

"Kisame, let's play together!"

"Kisame, do you want to play with us?"

"Kisame, are you free right now?"

"Kisame, I think you'll be really good at this game! Come play!"

"Kisame, join us!"

"Kisame, come on, let's go play!"

"Kisame, let's make a tag team!"

The blue skinned boy clenched his teeth together and finally exploded. Amaya had repeatedly pestered him like an annoying mosquito to join her and play games over the short course of the week. He could feel his anger bubbling over the top.

"Shut up!" Kisame snapped. Amaya bore a surprised expression as she listened to his outburst. "I don't want to play! Stop asking me! It's annoying! _You're_ annoying!Don't ask me ever again!" He shouted.

Amaya stood there dumbfounded, her eyes wide. The other kids had watched the whole situation unfold. They were shocked, to say the least, but they expected that to happen. She had bugged him for the whole week! The only one who didn't expect that to happen was Amaya.

"I can't believe she's still asking him to play with us…" A boy muttered quietly.

"I know right…" Another boy shook his head with exasperation.

Amaya heard what the other boys said. She narrowed her eyes and turned around to face the boys, giving them a piece of her mind. "Don't say that! I'm asking him because he looked like he wanted to play! And it will be more fun with more people! He's probably really good at catching and playing what we play! And don't be mean! He's actually really nice!" Amaya exclaimed. Her small hands had clenched into fists and she was slightly frowning at the boys.

Her classmates stared in shock as she reprimanded them. _She_ was telling _them_ off?

"Nice? He'll eat you!" A boy retorted with a scoff.

"That's mean! He won't eat any of us! He's human like us too! Plus, if he wanted to eat any of us he would have already done it by now!" Amaya responded, placing her hands on her hips.

The boy glanced at Kisame, who had the most astonished expression on his face, and then at Amaya, before shaking his head and stepping down.

 _Victory,_ Amaya thought. She glanced around to see if anyone else was going to say anything, but thankfully, no one took the opportunity. Instead, they all went to another area, leaving Amaya and Kisame alone.

"If she comes back alive then we know he's no trouble."

" _If_ she comes back alive."

"Yeah."

"They're gone." Amaya stated bluntly. She saw their backs a hundred or so metres away. They were no doubt watching Amaya and Kisame. They just wanted to retreat a safe distance so that if anything happened, it was not their fault.

"…why did you defend me? I'm nice?" Kisame was stupefied.

"Yeah? Everyone's nice." Amaya grinned and pointed to him, "And I think you're nice too!"

"The hell…?" Kisame grumbled, frowning. He met her dark eyes with his own. He was honestly flabbergasted that this girl was even thinking that way. Was she okay in the head?

"I've been purposely rude to you so you could go away! Why do you keep annoying me?" Kisame's anger had been replaced with sincere disbelief.

"Well, I did say I wanted to be your friend, didn't I?" Amaya's words never faltered. Her eyes held a clear truth and one goal.

Kisame just gaped at her. _This girl was serious!_

He ground his teeth and sighed deeply, pressing his lips together. Turning his head and staring at the ground, he mumbled, "Fine. I'll play."

Amaya froze at those words and she just stared at him, speechless. She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish before she grinned, extending her hand like she did on their first meeting.

"Come on, Kisame! Let's go play!"

His eyes flickered to her hand. He remembered how he brushed her off rudely before. Hesitantly, he raised his arm to take her hand. Amaya just stood there, patiently waiting. She had a smile on her lips the whole time. Once he took her hand, her smile changed into a wide grin. Her hand squeezed his and she pulled him towards the others, running to them whilst dragging him along.

"O-Oi!" Kisame nearly tripped over from the sudden pull. His eyes carefully watched the female in front of him, who was joyfully shouting out to the others and telling them that he was joining.

 _Why is she so happy that I'm playing? What am I to her? Only a stranger…_ thoughts circulated in Kisame's head. As she dragged him with her, a tiny pull of the lips upwards caused a tiny smile.

 _Maybe she's not so bad, after all._


	3. Night 3

Night Rain

Night #3

* * *

Amaya sighed deeply in relief. She thought back to when they were playing the game with the other kids, but this time, Kisame had joined. Of course, the other kids weren't too happy with the supposed 'shark' playing with them in fears of their own lives, but as they started the game, they became at ease.

"It's great that Kisame agreed to play." Sho, Amaya's father, smiled and stirred the mixture in the pot.

"I'm happy that he started playing with us!" She grinned widely and skipped to where her father stood, trying to peer into the cooking pot. "Daddy, what are you making?"

"You'll find out after I finish!" Sho ruffled his daughter's hair and continued.

It was silent for a moment; Amaya had an idea. She glanced to her side to see the door before turning back to her guardian. "Daddy, let's invite Kisame to eat with us!" She grinned widely.

"Eh?" Sho's expression showed surprise. He smiled and nodded in agreement. "Alright. Do you want to get him? Make sure to be nice and don't force him." He reminded her.

"Yes!" Amaya was out the door in an instant. She went down the steps and shivered as the night air surrounded her body. Shaking her head, she ran to Kisame's home and knocked loudly on the front door. His house was only a seconds' sprint away from her own.

The floorboards in her new friend's house creaked and the door opened, revealing Kisame. His expression held nothing short of astonishment.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't bother to greet her.

"Have you had dinner yet, Kisame?" Amaya asked quickly. She grinned at him.

The blue haired male saw how cold she was; he could see the Goosebumps on her skin.

His stomach rumbled involuntarily, causing the blue skinned male to look away in embarrassment.

Amaya laughed, "I don't think you've eaten yet! Do you want to come over to eat with us?" She suggested.

The boy stared at her for a long moment, contemplating the idea. He didn't have much in his house but he'd already given in once to the girl. He didn't like the idea of being in debt to others.

 _But would playing a game with everyone be considered a debt…? Or maybe…_

Kisame shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. He saw the look of hope in his neighbour's eyes and sighed deeply. "Fine." He succumbed.

After hearing that word, Amaya leaped up into the air with a loud "YAY!" Kisame stared at her as if she was crazy, before seeing that people that passed by were staring with confused expressions.

"Don't be so loud!" Kisame hushed her.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" She whispered.

"Not _that_ quiet. Talk normally." He shook his head. "I'll be right back." He turned to grab his keys and locked the door.

Whilst taking the short walk to Amaya's home, Kisame noticed the huge smile on her face. "What are _you_ so happy for?" He knew her to be a girl that did things spontaneously and smiled whenever she could. But the reasons – he didn't know.

Glancing up to meet his dark eyes, she just grinned wider. "It's because you're coming to eat with us!"

Amaya opened the door to her home, bringing the both of them inside.

Kisame raised his eyebrow slightly and stared at her back as she went to take off her shoes.

 _I don't get how small things such as that make you happy._

* * *

"Kisame, does it suit your tastes?" Sho asked kindly, smiling. The 3 of them were seated around the table and enjoying their meal.

The boy looked up to the adult and nodded his head a few times. He wasn't expressive, but Sho knew what he meant.

"That's a relief! If you want some more, there's a lot left." The father nodded his head and continued eating.

He watched with slight amusement as Amaya gave him some slices of bread to go with the chunky soup, saying that it was his to eat. Kisame was quite hesitant, but he took it in the end. Sho could see Amaya's eyes brighten up as she conversed with her newly found friend.

Kisame liked the food. It was delicious. He hadn't had something this warm and hearty in a while. He glanced up at the two who had welcomed him. They were smiling and enjoying the food. The atmosphere was inviting and comfortable. It made him feel weird in his chest.

 _What the hell is this…?_ He thought.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over! It was great having you here." Sho smiled and ruffled Kisame's hair after he finished putting on his shoes.

The boy just stared up at him with wide eyes, shocked. It wasn't the first time that Sho did that, but the second time. It made him wonder if that was what it was like to have a father.

Amaya grinned at Kisame's stoned expression and tapped her shoes against the group so that she was more comfortable in them. "Alright, we're good to go!"

"Make sure to stay safe! Goodnight, Kisame." Sho smiled and opened the door for them.

"Goodnight…" Kisame mumbled quietly, following Amaya out.

Once they reached the male's house, Kisame unlocked the door to go back in. Amaya had bid him goodbye with the same huge smile she had on before. She had also asked him if he was going to play with them again tomorrow, and come eat with her family at night as well.

"Why do you keep inviting me to things?" Kisame quizzed bluntly, stopping before he went in.

"Huh?" Amaya blinked a couple of times. "Didn't I already say it before? I want to be your friend." She added, "I also like being with you. It's fun."

Kisame was silent. He didn't know what to say. Indeed, she did say that she definitely wanted to be his friend.

 _She's still sticking to her words._ _How long will this last?_

Kisame gave her a small nod, "Goodnight."

"So you'll play and come tomorrow?" Amaya made him stop after one step. She sounded hopeful.

"Maybe." He answered her.

In reality, he wanted to say yes. He enjoyed their company and the atmosphere that they brought with them. But because he had his pride, he didn't want to admit it. Plus, he wasn't good at any of this. He didn't know how to respond to her invitations other than saying 'no'. It embarrassed him to even say 'fine'.

He closed the door behind him, but he did hear her cheer loudly from the other side.

"Idiot. Not so loud…" Kisame sighed.

 _There she goes again…_

Her cheer had echoed on the walls of the empty house. It reminded him that no one was waiting for him to come home. An image of Sho and Amaya flashed into his mind and he stared at the ground.

' _ **Make sure you stay safe!'**_

Kisame took his shoes off and stared at the dark corridor. It was cold and too clean. He clenched his sharp teeth together before standing.

 _Of course it's empty._

His feet padded lightly against the ground as he entered his immaculate room. The first thing he saw was his own cracked reflection. A kunai was lodged at the top of the mirror and made cracks throughout it, distorting whatever it reflected.

Kisame imagined blood dripping off the kunai and onto the floor.

"Tch."

 _Again_ , he thought bitterly.


	4. Night 4

Night Rain

Night #4

* * *

Amaya pulled out the kunai stuck in the bullseye. It was her first bullseye and she was proud. Looking over to her side, she gaped at how many bullseyes her blue friend had gotten. Well, technically it wasn't multiple bullseyes, but one with many kunai stuck into it.

Kisame threw another one. It lodged with the other kunai. He had a scowl on his face.

"Kisame?" Amaya called. If he got the bullseye, why was he frowning? Wasn't he supposed to be happy?

"What?" His tone was sharp when he turned around. A kunai he held was clenched tightly in his hand, making it go white.

Amaya didn't speak for the moment, trying to think of something to say. She originally wanted to exclaim how good his kunai throwing skills are and that he must be a prodigy (since it was the very first lesson for kunai throwing), but decided against it.

Kisame furrowed his brows when she didn't immediately give an answer.

"Can you help me with kunai throwing?" She asked, picking up a kunai that had completely missed.

The shark boy just blinked at her. He had seen her throw one and it hit the bullseye dead on. Why was she needing his help if she can do it herself?

"Why?" He quizzed. His hand involuntarily relaxed and held the kunai loosely.

Amaya stood up straight and pointed to all the kunai stuck on the board in front of Kisame. "I want to be able to do that but I can't. You're good at it so I want your help." She said straightforwardly.

Kisame's mouth opened in surprise. His brows jumped. She was very straightforward – as if he didn't know already. But it still surprised him how much determination the girl had. Did she want to be a ninja that badly?

"…fine." His eyes trailed to the bunch of kunai she held. His eyes narrowed when he imagined blood on them.

 _Tch…!_

* * *

"…and then he threw it and it was really cool!" Amaya clapped her hands together excitedly.

Kisame rolled his eyes and shook his head gently. _Of course she'd make a big deal out of it._

Sho smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair. She grinned at his touch. Her father's attention then drifted to Kisame. Like he did with Amaya, he placed his hand on Kisame's head and also ruffled his hair.

The boy stared up at Sho with surprise. He was staring down at him with a closed eye smile. Kisame glanced to the side, where he saw Amaya's cheerful smile. She was happy watching them.

"You did well, Kisame. Thank you for teaching Amaya." Sho chuckled. "Alright, are we ready to head off?" He asked the children.

"Yes!" Amaya nodded.

The blue skinned child watched as Sho and Amaya walked ahead. He had slowed his step and observed them quietly. Even though it was the afternoon and classes have ended, he found that the light that they emitted was too bright.

The dark eyed child stared at his open palms, seeing them stained with blood. He blinked and the image was gone. His teeth clenched slightly. Those images had been appearing more often.

 _Why?_

His eyes trailed to the family who had gone ahead.

Kisame mumbled a small reply to Sho, "Yeah…" He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply, trying to calm his irregular heartbeat.

 _No..._

"Kisame, come on!"

The kid's eyes snapped open as Amaya hooked her arm through his, dragging him with her as she continued down the path. He nearly tripped over at the sudden pull. He didn't hear her come up to him.

"H-hey! Watch it!" Kisame regained balance and followed her brisk pace. However, he didn't shake her arm off.

"We're going to the restaurant, remember?! We have to order together! So we can enjoy our meal together!" Amaya almost sounded like she was scolding him. Her pace slowed as she arrived to where her father stood.

"Let's go, Kisame." Sho extended out a hand and took Kisame's in his own.

Kisame's face was full of shock at the unexpected notion. Nothing came out of his mouth as he opened and closed it like a goldfish.

Amaya giggled and unhooked her arm, holding his hand instead, just like her father. She swung it back and forth, finding it fun.

The blue child just stared at his occupied hands, gaping. His chest felt a little warm and he started to feel embarrassed by the display.

He tensed when another image haunted him; but this time, it made his blood go cold. He abruptly pulled his hands from Sho and Amaya's hold, causing them to look at him in question as they stopped.

"Kisame?" Sho and Amaya spoke simultaneously. Confusion racked their face and voices.

"Is something wrong?" Sho asked gently. He saw the troubled expression Kisame harboured, and the cold sweat that had slid down the side of his face.

"…nothing…let's, let's go…" Kisame's voice was empty, almost fearful.

* * *

Coming home after dinner with his neighbours, the Hoshigaki stood in the middle of the doorway to his room. He didn't want to go inside; he would see his distorted vision and the kunai.

 _That kunai._

Kisame stared down at his hands and closed his eyes. The warmth that he felt when they each held his hand. It was almost as if he was part of their family.

The image that had flashed through his mind at that time was of Sho and Amaya lying on the ground, several stab wounds in their abdomen as thick blood drained out of their bodies.

Kisame shook his head to rid himself of that horrid image. His mouth was dry and he gulped thickly. His lips pressed together into a thin line.

 _I shouldn't have gotten so close to them._


	5. Night 5

Night Rain

Night #5

* * *

"Shut up!" Kisame snapped.

Amaya gave him the most incredulous expression. She blinked a few times, wondering what was happening. Did she say something wrong? Was he angry with her?

"Kisame, is something—" Amaya started.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Kisame pushed past her roughly and stormed off.

"What…?" Amaya just stood there, confusion written all over her face. She rubbed her shoulder after he bumped into her. It was rougher than she had thought.

She watched Kisame walk off. _Why is he walking off? Doesn't he want to talk to me?_

She couldn't just let it be. She ran after him in a quick burst of speed, catching up in no time. She grabbed his arm firmly and pulled him to a stop.

Kisame turned to the side and pulled his arm from her grasp, frowning at her. "What? Why are you following me?" His tone was sharp and he glared at her with his dark eyes.

"What's the matter?" Amaya's tone was demanding, yet interrogative. Her eyes held his. She searched for anything that could give him away – anything. There was an indecipherable emotion evident in his eyes that perked her curiosity.

"Nothing! Why do you keep annoying me?! I told you to back off already!" He growled lowly through his canine teeth.

Amaya kept her calm. To her, it appeared as if he was reverting back to what he was like before they started hanging out together more. Why was that? What made him change? Did he not like hanging out with her anymore?

"Kisame, something's clearly wrong!" Amaya frowned and took a step forward, closer to the shark boy. He almost flinched at the closeness. "Tell me!"

Kisame sharply inhaled. His hands clenched into fists. His nails dug harshly into his skin and his toes curled. "No!"

"Why not?!" Amaya demanded, her eyebrows knitting together. "We can talk about this!"

"Shut up! Stop annoying me!" Kisame hissed, clamping his hands over his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Amaya stared at him with her mouth agape. He _really_ didn't want to listen to her?

 _Wait…no…_ Amaya suddenly thought of something. _Does he not want to talk to me or…is it something else?_ She observed his expressions. He seemed adamant not to listen to her as of now, but it looked like it was because of something else; like an inner confliction of emotions.

"But what…?" Amaya raised an eyebrow. What could possibly be the reason, if she was correct in her reasoning?

She placed her hands on top of Kisame's, making him open his eyes. She had a focused expression as she pulled his hands from his ears. Neither of them said anything as Kisame stared at a patch of ground to his left.

"Come on, Kisame. Let's go home." Amaya gently tugged at Kisame's sleeve.

He looked up from the ground to his sleeve, then to her. He had an impassive look. He was trying to act angry, and he _was_ angry at a point, but that dissipated. He didn't want to drag an innocent family into his life, where he was sure bloodshed only happened.

"Kisame?" Amaya said softly.

The blue boy didn't say anything as Amaya dragged him by the sleeve to their houses.

Kisame debated whether or not to tell the girl and her father why he didn't want to get so close to them. Did he want to risk it? Would he be viewed as a monster? Would they come to hate him?

… _of course they would._

Kisame frowned to himself. He glanced at Amaya and remembered her words.

 _ **Because I want to be your friend!**_

Could he trust her? He wasn't so sure anymore.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm right next door." Amaya told him. Her hand released his sleeve and she sauntered up to her house.

 _Do I?_

The door opened to reveal Sho, who had been waiting for Amaya and Kisame's return. He greeted his daughter before seeing Kisame, who he gestured to come in.

"Kisame, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Sho suggested.

Kisame just stared at him, lips pressed into a thin white line. Did he want to get closer to them? After all, they are the kindest family he's met.

"Kisame?" Sho asked, worry laced in his tone. "Are you feeling alright?" He walked down the steps to where the younger boy stood, placing a hand on his forehead. "Oh, you don't have a fever…?"

"…I'm fine." Kisame turned to look the other way. He didn't want Sho to care for him any further.

Sho placed a hand on Kisame's shoulder, "Why don't you come inside for a cup of hot milk?"

"N—" Kisame started, about to reject his offer.

"Oh! Yes! Hot milk!" Amaya cheered and jumped out of the house. She grabbed Kisame and pulled him into the house, dragging him into the kitchen.

Sho let out a little laugh as he went back inside. He could hear Kisame's protests as Amaya was being her usual loud self.

 _Was the hot milk an excuse for her to drag him inside like that…?_

* * *

With a cup of hot milk in his hands, Kisame stared at the opaque liquid. How had he ended up in this situation? He wanted to let out a deep sigh. He wanted to get away from them, but that proved impossible if they were to continue doing this. It didn't help that he lived right next door, either.

"Amaya, the milk's hot! You'll burn your tongue if you drink it too quickly!" Sho cautioned.

Amaya nodded and took a tiny sip, grinning to herself.

"So, Kisame, how was the academy today?" Sho asked, swirling his cup of hot water.

Kisame looked up but then back down. He felt Amaya's stare on him. He didn't say anything. He _wanted_ to say something, to tell them why he doesn't want to be there, but at the same time, he _didn't_ want to tell them, in fears that they would view him nothing but a monster.

"It was fine, daddy." Amaya replied for Kisame. She grinned at him, then at her father. "We learnt a few more tricks for throwing shuriken. We did a lot of theory. It sucked!"

"You've got to learn the theory if you want to be a ninja, Amaya." Sho chuckled.

"But it's so boring!" Amaya pouted.

Sho just smiled.

Kisame felt a lump form in his throat. Was he going to say it? Or was he not going to? He almost felt obliged to.

"...will…" Kisame's voice started small. It was so quiet that only Amaya heard.

"Huh? Will what?" She asked. She was interested as to what Kisame had to say. It would be his first words in the house today.

Kisame met her eyes directly. He forced his mouth to move, his voice to come out. They deserved to know.

"Will…will you listen?" Kisame asked. This time, his voice was a little louder, so that Sho could hear.

"Yes! I'll listen!" Amaya nodded her head furiously. Was he going to open up about why he was angry before? That was what she wanted to find out, but if it was something unrelated, then she was fine with it too. After all, friends talk to each other, regardless of what it is.

"Yes, we'll listen." Said Sho warmly. He nodded his head.

Kisame clenched his teeth together and gulped. His grip on the cup ear strengthened. Was he afraid to tell them?

Amaya tilted her head to the side. "It's okay if you don't tell us, Kisame. We're not forcing you."

"You need to know…" Kisame spoke clearly. He was surprised how his voice didn't become hoarse. "…why I can't get so close to you."

"Huh?" Amaya blinked a few times, uncertain if those were the actual words he said. When it finally registered in her mind, her dark eyes widened. "Why not?"

Sho listened and observed Kisame's movements. The boy was a strong little one. To Sho, it seemed as if Kisame was bearing a lot on his small shoulders. What it was, he didn't know.

"If…if I get too close to you…" Kisame was mainly facing Amaya, but his words were for both members of the Mizushima family. "…something bad will happen."

"Something bad?" Sho questioned.

Kisame was silent for the while. He felt like he couldn't say anything, but he knew he had to say it. He had to tell them the reason why. It would be unfair that a nice family like them are left in the dark.

Was he afraid? Yes.

Why was he afraid? Because he didn't want to lose them.


	6. Night 6

Night Rain

Night #6

* * *

"You can tell us anything, Kisame. We won't hold anything against you." Sho spoke gently, lowering his cup of hot water. He stared at Kisame, who met his eyes.

Kisame was speechless.

Amaya smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "That's right! Daddy and I want to hear what you want to say! But if you don't want to say it yet, that's okay! We can wait!"

"…but I want to…" The blue skinned boy said quietly.

Hearing just that, Amaya nodded her head. "Okay, then!" She stared at Kisame eagerly, waiting for him to spill the beans.

Kisame exhaled deeply, trying to calm his mind. He had made the decision to tell them. But was it the right choice? Why did he find it so hard to tell them?

 _Did they grow on me…?_ Kisame growled to himself mentally. _In just a short time, too…_

Sho and Amaya exchanged glances. Amaya's eyes landed on Kisame again. He hadn't spoken for a while. Amaya tilted her head slightly to the side, trying to think of what Kisame was going to say. She had no idea, but she had a hunch that it might be hard for him to talk about. Her father did say there were some topics that Kisame didn't want to touch. Maybe this was one of them?

After contemplating a thought, Amaya opened her mouth, " _Amaya_ means 'night rain'."

Kisame looked up in surprise. He didn't expect her to start talking. Was she getting bored of waiting for him already?

 _Night rain…?_ Kisame raised his brow.

Sho waited patiently for his daughter to continue. He knew where the conversation was headed. He felt a gentle and sudden twinge in his chest but ignored it. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

Knowing that she had successfully caught Kisame's attention, she continued, " _Amaya_ was a name that my mommy gave me. Daddy told me that mommy really liked that name…and that I was born at night, when it was raining."

Kisame just sat there, listening. _How ironic…_

"Mommy's in the sky. She's always watching us." Amaya gave Kisame a small but sad smile. She missed her mother and wanted to know her; but that was impossible.

Sho pressed his lips together into a thin line. He could still remember the day vividly in his mind. His wife had lost too much blood during the childbirth and wasn't able to make it. He exhaled yet again.

"…I don't have a mother like you do." Kisame spoke quietly, a small frown on his features. He felt a little annoyed that she was making the situation seem lighter than it actually was – which it wasn't.

Amaya blinked once, her eyes on the boy. She then blinked again, not sure if she heard right. She raised a brow in confusion, "But Kisame, everyone has a mommy. Some are just not here, like mine." She pointed to herself with her small fingers. Pausing for a brief second, she then set her hand down to her lap, "Is your mommy like my mommy, too?"

The blue boy's small dark eyes widened and his gaze shifted elsewhere, thinning.

Amaya sat quietly. The atmosphere seemed to have darkened and he didn't look great.

 _Is Kisame ok…?_

"…yeah." His voice was small. He clenched his hands into fists. "She's dead."

"...I'm sorry, Kisame..." The Mizushima duo spoke quietly. They had downcast expressions.

"Why are you sorry?" Kisame knitted his brows together. "I didn't even know her. I was put in an orphanage since I was young."

Those words felt strange coming from his mouth. Kisame thought he'd never say anything related to his past to someone else. But he did. Why was it suddenly much easier than before? Was it because Amaya had talked about something remotely related to the topic before he did?

 _Did she do it to ease me into the topic?_ Kisame raised a brow. _No…she couldn't have known that I was going to talk about my past…_

Even though he had these thoughts, the young boy continued.

"…but, I guess the woman at the orphanage was much more like a mother than my own mother." Kisame said thoughtfully, looking back up at the girl. His voice had risen and he was now at a volume just below speaking volume.

Amaya nodded her head, having a minor understanding of where he was coming from. She tried to imagine herself in his shoes, but that proved hard for her 6 year old mind.

"But…" Kisame trailed off, casting his gaze yet again. He ground his teeth together.

Amaya glanced at Kisame and whatever he was looking at, then at her father. She was confused as to why the boy had stopped mid-sentence. What was wrong?

Sho stared at Kisame for a short while. His stare flickered to his daughter. Gently and subtly, he shook his head.

Amaya made a small 'o' with her mouth and nodded silently. She waited patiently for Kisame to continue.

 _Now that I think about it…is this the thing that Kisame wanted to tell daddy and me?_

"…She's dead too." Kisame stared at the table.

The Mizushima's ears perked and they didn't know if they heard right. She's dead, as well?

"I'm sor— " Amaya started, feeling that it was an unfortunate topic to converse about.

"You weren't the one who killed her." Kisame's childish voice came out sharper than he had expected. His eyes widened and he glanced up to see the girl's expression, which held confusion. He then glanced at Sho, whose eyes were wide and holding disbelief. His blue lips pressed together tightly and he gnawed gently on the bottom of his lip.

The family was silent, not having expected anything of the sort to have come out of the Hoshigaki's mouth.

Taking this silence as one where he could continue, Kisame started again, but this time, he didn't hold any hesitation saying it.

"I killed the orphanage mother." He confessed.

Amaya's mouth had opened and she was gaping. She then closed it and processed the information in her head. She had a lot of questions, but she wasn't sure if she should ask them.

"Kisame…if you don't mind me asking, why did you kill her?" Sho asked gently. He was curious of his answer, as well as how a small kid like him could kill an adult unscathed.

"…she was selling the other kids into slavery." Kisame revealed.

"Slavery…?" Sho's eyes widened.

"What's slavery?" Amaya raised a brow.

Her question was ignored. Sho made a mental note to tell her the meaning of _slavery_. At the current time, he wanted to ask Kisame a few things.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" The adult questioned.

Kisame gave a curt nod. He found it a lot easier to tell them now that he's already started on the topic. It flowed out of his mouth like a river down a mountain. "I was awake at night…she had taken one of the other kids and she was talking to somebody. I saw through the cracks on the door. They were slave traders. They said that they would come again for another kid soon." He spoke bitterly. A spark lit up in his eyes, " _Mother_ didn't see me. After those slave traders left, I watched her. I found out she chose me as the next kid to sell."

Amaya and Sho's eyes had shown astonishment. Amaya had a minor understanding of what _slavery_ was. She didn't like where this was going.

"So you killed her…?" Sho asked quietly.

A small smirk formed on the male kid's face. "I wasn't going to let her sell any more kids as slaves." His voice had an edge of sadistic happiness to it, "Yeah, I did. It felt good."

Amaya felt a chill go down her spine.

"It felt good?" Sho interrogated. He was unsure if Kisame was saying that because the Mother couldn't do any more slave trading, that it was good, or if he enjoyed killing her. He hoped it was the former.

"Yeah. Killing her was great." Kisame's sharp teeth showed. "I killed her with a kunai."

Sho's breathing became irregular for a moment, before regaining momentum. He remembered how his daughter described him as a fantastic kunai thrower who hit all the targets in the bullseye. He didn't have any doubts that Kisame was able to kill her. It seemed within his abilities to.

"I killed her but…" Kisame's hand went to his face, covering his mouth. His eyes had widened. "…I don't know why it felt so good! Is there something wrong with me?" His voice held underlying uneasiness.

Sho and Amaya were shocked for words. Amaya definitely didn't know what to say for a situation like that and Sho was trying to think of something that wasn't going to imply that he was. The female sent a helpless look towards her father, begging him to say something.

With a gentle shrug and exhale, Sho stared at the ground, hoping his words were right.

"Kisame, you're a shinobi." Sho stated. He started with this, as it would ease him into what was going to be said afterwards.

The blue boy's hand dropped from his mouth and onto his lap. He looked dumbfounded. He thought that they would react to his confession by throwing him out and shouting at him to never talk to them again.

"I…I haven't graduated the academy yet." Kisame managed to say.

"Even though you haven't graduated the academy yet…you showed great skill and ability." The adult chose his words carefully. "It's not every day that you see somebody of your age and stature kill another."

"But doesn't that mean that I'm just a killer?" Kisame brows had furrowed. He didn't know where the Mizushima was getting at.

"Kisame, listen; and listen well. In this world that we currently live in, it's survival of the fittest. Shinobi kill each other to survive. They do dirty work handed down to them by others…and they fulfil it. They get their hands dirtied. Both you," He nodded at Kisame, "and you," he nodded towards his own daughter, "will have to face challenges and do that. It's a harsh world. Metaphorically, it's kill or be killed. But that isn't always the case." He took a pause, "Now, I'm not saying that murder is a good thing. It's a gruesome reality, especially for shinobi.

"Kisame, you chose the decision to kill the Mother of the orphanage. You did it in order to survive and to prevent others from falling into the same trap. In your case, you probably didn't have much of a choice if you wanted freedom." Sho's shoulders relaxed and he gave Kisame a gentle gaze, "It's not the matter of whether or not you enjoy killing, but more of if you're doing it for the right reason…in your mind, what thoughts go through your head? There's always a reason for everything."

Kisame frowned slightly, hearing his lecture. What was that supposed to tell him? That he's going to kill anyway when he becomes a shinobi? That it's an everyday thing?

Amaya saw a dark look on Kisame's face. She gulped and glanced at her father, who gave her a small smile. Her line of sight landed on Kisame. It looked like he didn't like what her father had said.

"I think what daddy wanted to say…was that there are different reasons for killing…and that it's not all right or wrong." Amaya's tone wavered. She was unsure of the answer herself. She just said what came to her mind.

Kisame just stared at her blankly, pondering on what both the Mizushima's have said. They had accepted whatever he had to say, and didn't run away. They were there to even lecture him, instead of kicking him out the front door and telling him to scram.

 _It was exactly what the Amaya said…that's what Sho meant. But what about my enjoyment of killing? Is he saying it's alright?_ Kisame's eyes narrowed.

"As a… _shinobi_ …I enjoy killing. Are you going to say that that's wrong or right?" Kisame challenged. He wanted to see how he would respond, because his enjoyment didn't just come unnaturally.

"…as someone that used to be a shinobi, I can't say it's either." Sho answered softly.

 _Used to be a shinobi?_ Kisame raised a brow.

"It's only up to you to come up with an answer. I can't dictate it." said Sho.

The man walked up to the table that the kids sat on and stood on the side, between the 2. He placed his hand on both of their heads, ruffling their hair until it was messy and unruly. His hand slid off his daughter's head but stayed on Kisame's. Bending his knees, he went down to eye level, meeting the young child's eyes.

"Kisame. Don't worry about hurting us. It's not going to happen." Sho's voice was confident but not conceited. "I think of you as my son - I trust you. You'll make a fine shinobi one day. Follow your convictions." He ruffled Kisame's head one more time, before standing straight.

"Now, what do you kids want for dinner?" The father beamed.

Kisame gaped. He just stared at the man in complete astonishment.

"I want curry!" Amaya kicked her legs under the table. "With lots of potatoes!"

"So curry with potatoes? No objections?" Sho glanced at the two of them. Kisame was too busy gaping and staring, and Amaya looked excited enough to run a kilometre without stopping. With a small shrug, the adult confirmed, "Curry with potatoes it is!" Sho went to the kitchen to begin cooking.

 _They've…still accepted me._ Kisame's mind was nearly running overdrive. He imagined the scene in the back of his mind, stabbing Mother over and over until she died from blood loss. He remembered the sadistic grin on his face after his accomplishment, before he ridded himself of the evidence.

 _Why…?_ Questions popped into his head, thinking of possibilities. _Are they completely stupid?! Sho even considered me as his own son…_ even though Kisame thought of that coldly, he felt warm.

' _ **You can tell us anything, Kisame. We won't hold anything against you.'**_

He could feel his vision go blurry. He stared at his hands on his lap, blinking his eyes rapidly to prevent the tears from falling.

 _Why are they falling? Am I happy? Am I sad?_

"Kisame? Are you okay?" Amaya asked. Her voice was laced with worry. She had seen his quick change of expression.

She saw a something clear and glistening drop. Then another, followed by another. She blinked quickly and rubbed her eyes a few times to make sure she was seeing right. When she realised that it was the real deal, she leaned over on the table and reached to pet his head, something that she had copied from her father.

"There, there Kisame…" Amaya had a smile on her face. She didn't know why it was a smile, since Kisame was crying, but she felt that this moment was a happy one. She couldn't put it into words.

Kisame sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

 _I'm not a baby, dumb girl._

* * *

"You can come back anytime. You're welcome here, so you don't need to be shy." Sho smiled at Kisame.

The boy nodded his head slowly and put on his shoes. Both Mizushima's were accompanying him home. Once they arrived, they bid him a warm farewell, even though they were neighbours.

Kisame took off his shoes from habit. His feet thumped gently against the wooden floor, stopping when he arrived at the door of his room. His hand gripped the handle. He opened it and flicked on the lights.

His cracked reflection greeted him. The kunai on the corner of the mirror was stuck there, waiting to be pulled and used. The boy walked to the mirror and reached for the kunai, but not before imagining the family that accepted him, replacing the memory of his killing of his former guardian. His hand gripped the handle and he pulled it out, twirling it around his finger skilfully before shoving it into his kunai pouch.

He gathered some clothes before exiting the room. Before leaving, he took one last look at the cracked mirror. A small and calm smile had replaced his usual frown. He looked happier.

 _Maybe it wasn't so bad after all._


	7. Night 7

Night Rain

Night #7

* * *

"What did your father mean when he said he used to be a shinobi?" Kisame asked Amaya absentmindedly. His thoughts had drifted to what had happened a while ago. Time had passed and they were about to graduate the academy.

"Daddy used to be a ninja. He said he quit because he had to take care of me. So…basically, I'm the root of all his non-ninja stuff?" Amaya cocked her head to the side with a weird expression. "Yeah, I guess I am." She nodded to herself.

The shark boy nodded his head slowly. He stood up and started making his way towards the classroom, leaving Amaya behind.

"Kisame!" The female shouted, running after him. "Wait for me! Friends are supposed to wait for each other!"

Kisame held in a chuckle and continued walking. "Not my fault you're slow…" He smirked.

 _A friend, hm…?_

* * *

Years passed. Kisame and Amaya had graduated from the academy and had become rookie ninja. The time they spent together was less, but it didn't stop Amaya from constantly bugging Kisame whenever she was free (and him, too, for that matter).

Kisame had risen above the ranks quite quickly and had become very strong. Amaya was slower but she never gave up. She wanted to get to the top and be there to support Kisame. That was one of her reasons.

Kisame had gotten used to her presence. He still saw her as an annoyance and wanted to swat her like the annoying little fly she was, but he didn't.

Eventually, Kisame was let into the Cypher Division, which was the secret intelligence squad of Kirigakure. At that time, Amaya had become a Jonin. Kisame had told her that he was the squad's bodyguard and that he'll be gone for a few days, maybe weeks, for the mission.

"Stay safe, you hear me?!" Amaya poked Kisame's shoulder. She had forgotten how tall he was compared to everyone else. He was at least a good head taller than her.

"Yeah." The blue man nodded curtly.

Amaya sighed and placed her hands onto her hips. "Remember to look out for the people in the division, okay? That's your job now. Also, remember to eat well and be careful of getting hurt, and if you do, make sure to bandage and clean your wound properly, and also make sure that you don't get caught in any traps or those explosive bomb tags that are always set up at random spots, oh! And remember to clean your swords and weapons so that the enemy doesn't know where you guys are, especially if they have someone with a good nose of their squad, and remember to keep the information safe!"

Kisame had risen an eyebrow at her long lecture, before a smirk made its way onto his face and he chuckled lightly. He nodded. "You talk too much."

He saw her dark blue eyes widen. Her mouth her opened in surprise before she pouted, running her hand through her shoulder length purple hair.

"Yeah, yeah, and you talk too little! So you got it, yeah?" Amaya craned her neck to stare straight into his dark eyes.

Kisame nodded. "Yeah. Got it."

Amaya grinned and patted his shoulder. "Alright, good luck on your mission then! I'll see you when you get back!" She waved at him before jumping off.

That mission was the beginning of Kisame Hoshigaki's downfall.

* * *

"Wait…WHAT?!" Amaya exclaimed, slamming her hands down onto the table.

Sho sighed deeply and beckoned her to sit down and not make a ruckus.

The retired shinobi stared at his daughter, who had become more feminine as the years had gone by. Not as feminine as other girls, but a little less tomboyish than when she was a kid. Even though she had matured greatly over the years, her positivity and spontaneousness and loudness did not.

"Sit down, Amaya. You heard me. You would have heard the same thing tomorrow." Sho sighed through his nose. His purple brows had furrowed together.

"So Kisame killed the whole of the Cypher Division?" Amaya gaped and sat down slowly. "What did the others say about it? It was the Intel squad, wasn't it? Did he kill them because information was leaked?"

Sho thought for a brief moment, "Something like that. I'm not too sure of the major details."

Amaya opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it. She pressed her lips together into a thin line and stared at the table.

 _Should I ask Kisame about it? He must have had a reason..._

"If you want to talk to Kisame, he should be in his house." The father tilted his head to the side.

Amaya nodded and stood up. "Thanks, dad!"

Sho smiled and heard the door closing.

 _She's grown up already._

Sho looked out the window, seeing the clouds drift away from the sun's sight.

 _How long has it been, since you've left this world? 21 years? Time sure flies by quickly…doesn't it, Hikari?_

* * *

"Kisame! You there?" Amaya knocked on his door. She waited for a minute or two before knocking again, waiting for the man to open up. But he didn't. She didn't even hear his footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Where is he…?" She muttered under her breath. She sighed and went back to her house, keeping a watchful eye on her friend's house.

It was a long wait. The sky had darkened considerably and she was worried he wasn't coming back yet. After all, he should have come back from his mission.

"Amaya, are you still waiting?" Sho asked.

The woman nodded. She turned to her father and saw that he had already changed into his pyjamas. "Are you going to bed?"

"Yes. Remember not to sleep too late, okay? Make sure to say hi to Kisame for me." Sho gave her a small wave before heading off into his room.

"I will." Amaya nodded.

Amaya stood up after sitting for hours. Kisame hadn't come back yet and she needed to stretch. As she was, she spotted a dark figure making their way slowly towards Kisame's house. She recognised the silhouette immediately and rushed to the door.

"Kisame!" She breathed.

Said man turned his head. He stopped on his step and turned to face her. "Amaya."

"Welcome back." Amaya grinned. She examined him from head to toe, but her eyes widened when she saw his clothes were bloodied and he had a large bandaged sword on his back. "Are you okay?! You have blood on you!" She fretted.

Kisame let out a tense sigh and nodded his head. "I'm fine. What are you doing up at this hour?" He questioned.

"Actually, I was waiting for you. "Amaya pointed at his direction. "I wanted to ask you if what I heard was true."

"What you heard?" He quizzed. He had a feeling he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Enlighten me."

"Dad said that you had eliminated the Cypher Division." Amaya went straight to the point. She didn't want to sugar coat anything.

"Yeah. I did." Kisame spoke honestly.

Amaya didn't hesitate to ask why. "Was your reason what I thought it was?"

"Depends on your reasoning."

"I think you had done it because you had no other choice."

Kisame's brows raised a fraction, before he stared at her expression. Her dark blue eyes had kept their strength over the years. His arm raised and he stared at his hand. Even in the dark, he could see the blood. It was dried and felt like a powder, thick on his skin.

"Why don't you get yourself cleaned up? Let's talk after you do." Amaya suggested.

"Yeah." Kisame went inside.

Amaya stared at the sword on Kisame's back as he walked into his house. She saw it slightly move and make a light gurgling noise. Her eyes narrowed.

 _Is that sword what I think it is…?_

* * *

"…is that sword what I think it is?" Amaya asked, pointing to the large sword Kisame had on his back.

Kisame had come back with clean clothes. He sat down on the steps beside Amaya on the doorsteps of his home.

The male glanced over at his neighbour and leaned on his elbows on his thighs. He looked up at the sky, seeing it cloudless and starless. "Yeah. I'm part of them now."

Amaya let out a small chuckle. Confused, Kisame looked over with raised eyebrows.

"What are you laughing about?"

"How quickly you're going through the ranks! You managed to get into the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist! It didn't take you that long." Amaya patted his back in congratulations. "You did well."

Kisame's eyes narrowed a slight fraction and his lips curled into a small frown. "I killed somebody over this, too. I didn't get it by having it handed to me, you know."

"…you killed Fuguki to obtain Samehada, didn't you? You replaced him."

"I guess I did." He was surprised she knew of those details.

"…things are going to get really dangerous." The female spoke gently. Her fingers intertwined together as she leaned her arms on her thighs. "Everyone knows that the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist are highly targeted because of their swords and strength."

"You think I'm weak?" Kisame raised a brow.

Amaya shook her head. "You're not weak. You're the strongest person I know. But you're also my friend. I can't help but worry for your wellbeing if you're going to be undertaking dangerous missions or battles. I don't want to see people I care about get hurt."

Kisame relaxed his shoulders at her response. _Here she goes again with her melodramatic lectures._

"Don't you dare take this lightly!" Amaya bumped his shoulder roughly. Kisame didn't budge at all. She pouted. "You're like a statue!" She added, "A really _tall_ statue!"

Kisame chuckled at her. Amaya stood up and rocked on her feet, smiling. Even though she had learnt of what Kisame had done, she didn't care too much of it. As long as her good friend was fine, she was happy.

Amaya felt the seed of worry grow inside her. She had a bad feeling about what was to come, but she didn't know what it was.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kisame. Make sure you rest up. Come over to ours for breakfast." Amaya remembered, laughing, "Oh, and dad says hi."

When she disappeared off into her own home, Kisame sighed deeply, hearing her laugh ringing in his mind. He stood up and went inside, shaking his head gently.

"A tall statue, huh?"


	8. Night 8

Night Rain

Night #8

* * *

Amaya's night coloured eyes widened considerably. Did she hear right? She pinched herself hard and winced at the pain, frowning. She wasn't dreaming.

"It's true. There's no doubt about it." Her superior had relayed information to her regarding her friend, Kisame. It wasn't good news.

"Why are you telling me this?" Amaya tried to keep herself from overreacting. This was big news to her! She couldn't believe that her blue friend hadn't told her any of this. She didn't even know he was part of it!

"You're his friend, aren't you?" The superior's voice held a hint of disbelief, wondering why Amaya didn't think of the most obvious reason.

 _Friend…_ Amaya thought, _he's my friend but…_

"Yes, he's my friend." She responded quickly.

"I thought you'd like to know what he's been doing, that's all." The superior turned to the side and gave her a small wave, indicating that he would be going off, "Be seeing you."

"Bye!" Amaya spoke as cheerfully as possible, waving a few times before her arm dropped to her side.

… _never once has he said that we were friends._

* * *

"I take it you've heard?" Amaya's father walked into the living room to their home after returning. He saw her lying flat on the ground, staring at the roof with a concentrated expression. When she didn't answer, he probed for a response, "Amaya? Are you alright?" He went to the kitchen and fixed himself a drink when his daughter didn't respond, before setting down onto the dining table and relaxing his body.

"…the Mist…they've said that Kisame has become a missing-nin." Amaya spoke softly.

"A missing-nin?!" Sho exclaimed. He realised his outburst and calmed down, exhaling. His voice volume was lower, as if telling her something secretive, "This must be why we haven't seen Kisame lately."

"Dad…it's not that we haven't seen him, but rather that we've only seen him once or twice a month." Amaya replied, rolling onto her stomach. She leaned on her hands, supporting her head.

After Kisame's entrance into the 7 Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, the time he spent with the Mizushima's or at his own house was less. Amaya missed having her friend around and when she asked him what he's been doing the whole time, he'd respond with, "I was on a mission."

"But why's he a missing-nin?" Sho racked his thoughts.

"They said the Land of Water wanted him…because he was plotting to overthrow the government, and he went on a lot of assassination missions…and that included assassinating another country's daimyo." Amaya pressed her hand to her forehead. The coolness calmed her.

It almost felt like a dream. But it was real. She knew it was real. Was this the bad feeling she had back then, when she saw Kisame coming home covered in blood?

Sho's brows furrowed. So that was why. That was why Kisame became a missing-nin. He sighed through his nose and pressed his lips into a thin line.

 _Even assassinating another country's daimyo…Kisame, what awoke inside of you?_

"Because he's a missing-nin, they said that we'd have to kill him or capture him upon sight." Amaya frowned slightly.

In all honesty, she didn't want to do that. She didn't want to capture him or kill him. If she captured him, he'd most likely be tortured and that would not be a pleasant sight for anybody. If she killed him, she would have lost a part of her world.

 _Either way…it's going to hurt._

"What are you thinking, Amaya?" Sho enquired. He had a hunch she was going to do something that would bend the rules. After watching her grow up and knowing how she thinks, he would deduce as much.

"Dad, I'm going out to clear my head. I'll be back soon." Amaya jumped up and dusted herself off, adjusting her clothing.

Sho raised a brow, seeing the clock reading midnight. He heard the sudden pouring of rain outside. His brows raised, before knitting together. "Amaya, it's raining outside. And it's 12."

"I'll be fine. I'm a ninja, remember?" Amaya gave him a smile. "I'll be back soon, okay?" With that, she headed off.

The image of her smile lingered in his mind. It was an empty smile, void of any emotion at all. He could see the distress in her demeanour and eyes.

He glanced out the window and saw her walking at a slow pace, drenching herself in the rain. There was a crescent moon that night, illuminating her silhouette and lengthening her shadow.

"It's raining…"

* * *

"I wonder what time it is." Amaya spoke under her breath. She was drenched from head to toe, water dripping everything she wore. She muttered, "Should've gotten the umbrella."

The Jonin stared up at the night sky, squinting to see the moon. It was so bright, illuminating the area around her.

She stood on the outskirts of the village, near a large boulder she often sat on when she was young. She frequently came here with Kisame, as well. It was their favourite spot.

"…actually, maybe mine, not really his. He didn't exactly have an opinion. I just forced him to come with me." Amaya laughed to herself, pressing her hand onto the rock. She stared at the water droplets sliding off her skin, intrigued by the quick movement.

"How long are you going to stare at your hand?"

Amaya jumped from her spot, letting out a yelp. The voice had surprised her. She recovered her breath and turned to the side where she heard the voice, instantly recognising it. She relaxed her shoulders and sent a small smile his way, before it widened.

"Hey. Long-time no see, huh?" She grinned.

"What are you doing out here?" Kisame raised a brow. He had a hood and cloak on, shielding himself from the rain. "You're drenched."

"Well…I was actually going for a midnight stroll. I kind of forgot my umbrella." Amaya shrugged and dropped her hand. "What about you?"

"…I just came back to get something." Kisame spoke slowly.

"Is that so…?" Amaya nodded her head slowly. She stared at Kisame's form, she could still see Samehada on his back. "How are you, anyway? I barely see you around these days."

"I told you I went on missions." Kisame replied.

"I know you did." Amaya nodded in agreement. Kisame then raised a brow. "But today…no, yesterday, the order was given to kill you or capture you on sight, since you became a missing-nin." Amaya's eyes stared into Kisame's.

Kisame's brows rose in a moment of surprise. He wasn't shocked at all with her words or the information that she relayed, but rather her unchanging eyes. He took a moment to stare into them.

"So apparently, on these missions, you've done numerous assassinations…and even tried to kill a daimyo. Plotting to overthrow the government…so that's what you've been up to." Amaya's voice had an edge to it. She was downright annoyed that Kisame didn't tell her anything.

She exhaled deeply and calmed her thoughts, rubbing her temples.

"Even if I did tell you, what would be the point?" Kisame questioned. "You won't be able to stop me."

"…it's not about whether or not I'm going to stop you. But why you didn't tell me that you were doing these dangerous missions." Amaya's hands clenched into fists. "You could have died, Kisame."

"…but I'm alive, aren't I?" He stared at her expression as it gaped in shock, before she stared at the ground.

"But now you're a missing-nin!"

"Yeah, and so what? Should you even be talking to a missing-nin like this? What happened to the orders to capture or kill?" Kisame criticized.

Her knuckles turned white when she clenched them harder. "I'm not talking to a missing-nin right now. I'm talking to a friend." She met his gaze.

"Still on that, aren't you?" Kisame chuckled. "If they found out you were meeting with a rogue you'd be imprisoned, tortured or even killed. You ready to take that risk?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Ha, thought so—" Kisame stopped abruptly, completely astounded by that answer that she had really given him. "What?!" He didn't think she'd risk it all. He knew she had a connection to the village as a loyal shinobi.

"Why?" His brows had knitted together in blatant confusion.

"Idiot. I've said this a hundred times and you haven't retained a word of what I've said." Amaya sighed and shook her head gently. "But I'll say it again."

Her hand came out in front of her, a fist formed. Kisame stared at it in question.

"I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to. I'll always listen. Even if you're a missing-nin, even if you've abandoned the village…we'll always be friends." Amaya paused, before adding, "Even if you don't think of me as a friend."

Kisame's dark eyes widened with shock. He closed his eyes and a chuckle reverberated through his body.

Amaya raised her eyebrows. She didn't say anything. She wanted to hear his answer.

"You're a persistent one." Kisame chuckles and lifts his arm up, forming a fist with his hand. He knocks it against Amaya's, leaving it there. He smirked. "I'll remember your offer."

He let his arm go back into its cloak sleeve and he turned around, lifting the other arm up. The side of his face could be seen, the smirk still present. The gleam of his sharp teeth could be seen. "I'll see you…friend."

Amaya's eyes widened as she saw Kisame walk a few more metres, before disappearing completely. She felt her lips curl into a big grin and she smiled up at the moon, laughing. Tears came down her cheeks from the happiness she felt when he had finally recognised her as a friend, but no one would ever know she had shed them as the night rain washed them away.


	9. Night 9 - Epilogue

Night Rain

Night #9 - Epilogue

* * *

Kisame chuckled deeply as he walked the dry path. Itachi turned to his partner with a slight angle, surprised at the sudden laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" The Uchiha prodigy asked.

Kisame glanced at his Akatsuki comrade and grinned. "I remembered something good." He changed the topic quickly, "It brings back memories coming back here." He glanced around the outskirts of Kirigakure.

The Akatsuki duo was on a mission to the Hidden Mist, where they would be collecting some information on a rogue group they were hired to kill.

"Since we're already here, I want to visit someone. That okay with you, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"It's fine." Itachi replied. "As long as it doesn't take too long."

"It won't."

Kisame weaved around the familiar streets in where he grew up. He recognised that everything basically stayed the same, but there were a few changes here and there. He saw the strip of houses that he was so familiar with. His lips curled into a small smirk. Walking up to where he remembered his home, he looked to the side and his eyes widened when he saw that the neighbouring house was demolished, broken and destroyed. It was piled up in a disastrous heap.

Itachi raised a brow in confusion. Was this what Kisame wanted to visit? He didn't question it.

Kisame gaped and he blinked a couple of times, turning to see the sides. He definitely knew this was her house. But it was gone? What had happened?

His dark eyes stared around the area, trying to find something, anything. He spotted a bright orange note with something scribbled on it, with a small drawing. It was pinned to a vertically upright piece of wood. When he went closer to inspect it, he laughed out loud.

Itachi followed him and stared at what had made his partner burst out in laughter. His brows jumped as he stared at the horrible miniature drawing of Kisame. He could only tell it was Kisame because of the drawing of Samehada and the gill like features on his face.

"Is that supposed to be me? Ha!" Kisame laughed and ripped the note off from the wood. He read its contents and followed the instructions that were written down.

"How do you know that's trustworthy?" the Uchiha asked.

"The only person who I know draws like this…is her." Kisame chuckled.

Itachi's brow raised in question. He was curious as to why Kisame was taking this time out to visit this person.

Kisame took a few turns and came to an isolated house. It was surrounded by forestry that covered a large area. He glanced around the area, seeing a few houses not too far away. He hadn't been to this area of the village before.

He glanced at the orange note in his hand and nodded to himself that the house in front of him was the one he was led to. Walking a few steps, he walked at an angle so that he could look at the side. He saw a flicker of movement.

Once he reached the house, he observed a woman hanging up white sheets. Her purple hair was long and tied in a high ponytail, swaying gently as she moved. She wore casual clothes that were loose and boyish.

Kisame grinned, recognising exactly who it was. "Long time no see, Amaya."

The female turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw a cloak adorned with red clouds covering a familiar blue individual. She turned around fully with a shocked expression, her eyes watering.

She was absolutely flowing with happiness. Amaya rushed to Kisame and hugged him tightly, crushing him beneath her hug. Kisame stared at his childhood friend, surprise sketched onto his face. He then laughed and messed up her hair, much like what Sho used to do to them both.

"Took you long enough! Welcome back, Kisame!"


	10. Extra 1

Night Rain

Night #10 [Extra #1]

* * *

"So what happened to your house? It was burnt down." Kisame asked. They had been invited into Amaya's house for tea. Itachi had questioned it, but didn't push the topic any further when Kisame said she was trustworthy.

"Actually…" Amaya laughed nervously and played with her ponytail, "I burnt it down…accidently."

Kisame nearly choked on his tea. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "How did you manage that?!"

"Well…I was cooking something…and that something was accidently left unattended…and then BOOM! It kind of exploded and blew up the kitchen…then set the house on fire." She added, "Don't worry, the other houses weren't destroyed." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"I wasn't worried about the other houses…" Kisame deadpanned. He changed the topic, "Where's your father?"

"Oh? Dad's out working." Amaya replied. "You know how he became a shinobi again after we turned into teenagers? He's still at it. But this time, he's helping out with the administration duties and all. He sometimes works at the academy too. They say that after not working as a shinobi for a long time, it wouldn't be smart to send him out into the battlefield." She explained. "But enough about us, how have _you_ been? I haven't heard from you in nearly a decade!" She huffed, "You didn't even have the decency to send letters or even visit…what is this?"

"I was busy." Kisame answered.

"Yeah, being busy with being a missing-nin, right?" Amaya poked Kisame in the shoulder. "And in the Akatsuki, too." She sighed, "You guys do realise that you guys have started to become infamous and that you need to be careful, yeah? People are after you guys."

Kisame laughed, "Worry about yourself! You're the one associating yourself with us."

"I'll be fine. Remember…I'm communicating to a friend, not a member of Akatsuki." Amaya grinned and lifted her arm, her hand in a fist.

Kisame did the same and fist bumped her, grinning.

* * *

"See you, Kisame! Make sure to come back soon, okay? I'll make you some food! But I won't burn the house down this time!" Amaya waved frantically, the widest smile on her face. "Stay safe! I'll be waiting!"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder, then to Kisame. "She was a good friend, wasn't she?" He remembered their fist bump – it reminded him of his own best friend.

Kisame only grinned.


	11. Extra 2

Night Rain

Night #11 [Extra #2]

* * *

A ball of water surrounded Kisame. His hands were slapped together and his sharp teeth were clenched. He saw the bubbles come from his mouth as he summoned large sharks that swam around the large water prison.

The blue Akatsuki member's head turned and he remembered the moment he first met Itachi. The hostility they showed each other on their first meeting, and the companionship and friendship that formed as they travelled together.

 _Itachi, it seems this is the end…I'm not so terrible after all._

" _ **Kisame! Make sure you come back soon, okay? Stay safe! I'll be waiting!"**_

Kisame closed his eyes and imagined the face of his good friend – someone that he had pushed away on purpose. But she had persisted, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was quite fond of her. He didn't tell her much about what he was doing because he didn't want to worry her – she needlessly fussed about him and his health.

He was glad that he had let her into his life – he was glad he had met her.

 _Sorry, Amaya…I won't be coming back. I'll be the one waiting for you._

The sharks surrounding the blue man made their move, staining the water prison red.

 _I'm glad we were friends._

* * *

 _ **Amaya.**_

Amaya's night coloured eyes widened as she felt a sudden painful throb in her chest. She hunched over and pressed her hand above her heart. The pain was numbing. She furrowed her brows and barely dodged an attack by the enemy. It nicked her shoulder and she narrowed her eyes at them. Fighting the ninja and successfully incapacitating them, she controlled her breathing evenly.

She was confused at what that painful throb meant. Something had shattered inside of her, but she didn't know what. She had heard her name. The voice was so familiar – but she didn't know who it was.

 _What is this?_

She stared at the distance, her mind wandering to Kisame. He was involved in the war as well, but he never told her his part in it. What exactly was he doing? Was he still in the Akatsuki? Who was he fighting for this time around?

How was he doing? Was he alright? Hopefully he was well.

 _After this war ends, we can hang out again._

 _Just you and me, Kisame._


End file.
